Forgotten Tale
by HeavenOfDarknesss
Summary: Living as a demon, Naruto decides to travel the land of Fiore and join Fairy Tail in order to find out who he is and what the reason to his existence is. Watch as a great amazing adventure full of surprises is awaiting our hero Naruto Uzumaki! First Story Ever on this Site. Pairings Undecided. Fairy Tail Universe.


**Forgotten Tale**

 **(A/N)**

 **This is my first fanfic ever on this site. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Without any further interference… Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1- New Beginning**

In the peaceful land of Fiore, a female was walking through a busy street a small village. She was a teenager with waist-length white hair, and also had grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. Her attires consisted of a very dark green scarf wrapped up around her neck, a sleeveless pale green dress reaching down her thighs. She wore a black belt in order to hang her pouches. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black stockings to cover her slender legs, white boots going all the way up to her knees. Her name was Ryuzetsu.

"So this is where my job will be huh…" Ryuzetsu muttered to herself as she looked around to see what the village looked like.

The village was very lively from what she could see judging at how everyone around looked happy. Observing a little more, she noticed some villagers staring and whispering things about her look. Ryuzetsu looked down at the garments, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Though she did not find what the issue was. Ryuzetsu stared back at the group of people with a confused expression, as if she was asking them _'what's wrong with it?'_

The group of villagers looked at each other before once of them walked forward and engaged a conversation with her. "Are you the wizard that was employed to take care of the demon?" a man around his thirties asked the white haired teenager.

Ryuzetsu nodded at him before giving her response. "In a matter of fact, I am indeed a wizard."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the man grabbed her hands into his larger one, and looked at her with what appeared to be… _relief_?

Ryuzetsu moved her hands away from his in a fast movement, not liking one bit the sudden action, and looked up to him, slightly confused. She was even more confused when the rest of the villagers bore the same expression as the man in front of her.

"She's our savior! She can finally get rid of that demon for us!" the very same man cheered.

Upon hearing this, everyone else around began gather into a large crowd, curious about the scene made by the man. The villagers started to talk to one another, each of them transferring the information to another about Ryuzetsu being a wizard coming to save them from the demon. After everyone was informed, they all surrounded the young female wizard, much to her discomfort. Ryuzetsu looked nervously at her surroundings, not entirely sure what to do to get rid of all those people. The only thing she could think of was just tell them to back away, and that's exactly what she did. "Stay away from me this instant! I would appreciate if you could move away!"

She had expected them to be stubborn and not listen, but to her surprise, they all complied and moved away as she told them. Ryuzetsu let out a sigh before focusing her attention at the people standing before her. "Can any of you tell me where I can find the leader of this village?" she asked.

"The leader of our village lives in the mansion behind you!" an old man answered.

Ryuzetsu turned around and saw which building he was referring to. She nodded at him in gratitude and quickly walked toward the mansion, leaving all the villagers dumbfounded. After walking couple blocks, Ryuzetsu arrived at the mansion. She slowly approached the building and gave few knocks on the door. She waited for a moment but there was no response, so she decided to speak up.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ryuzetsu. I am a wizard from Fairy Tail." Ryuzetsu said as she kept knocking on the door. The doors of the mansion slowly opened, revealing a bald man dressed in a brown suit. "Sorry for the lateness! We just need to make sure we know who is at the door, you know with the _demon_ …" he said, adding a bit of venom in his voice as he uttered the final word.

The white haired wizard didn't respond and entered the place.

"Please this way." the man gesture her to follow him, to which she agreed.

Ryuzetsu couldn't help but glanced around as she followed behind. The mansion wasn't only gigantic from the outside but also in the inside as well. She was impressed to see such a fancy place aside from what she had seen ever since she came into the village. The client chuckled slightly when he caught Ryuzetsu glancing around too much. "Is something bothering you wizard?"

Ryuzetsu shook her head. "No, it's just that I wasn't expecting this household to be this huge."

"I see." he trailed off. "Here we are! Please have a sit."

They entered the living room; Ryuzetsu wasted no time and settled on the closest sofa nearby while the man sat on the opposite side, facing her directly.

"I would like to discuss about the job you requested." Ryuzetsu said in a serious tone as the owner of the mansion nodded.

There were a couple of things she had been wondering ever since she stepped into this village. The first thing was about the job while the latter was about the 'demon'.

"The job's description is asking about arresting a bandit roaming around the village at night but I never heard of such thing as a demon." Ryuzetsu said thoughtfully as she took out the job request from one of her pouch before reading it. "Would you please enlighten me about this case please? More precisely about the demon." She looked over at him, and noticed him looking back at her uncomfortably.

"How do I put it…" he rubbed the back of his head. "To tell you the truth young woman… the job's description about the bandit was false information."

His reply caused the young female wizard to rise up from her seat. "What is the meaning of this?!" Ryuzetsu glared at him.

"Allow me to explain myself please." He pleaded.

Ryuzetsu hesitated for a while but decided to let him explain himself. There surely a reason as to why he deceived her with false information. "Continue."

"As I was saying, the information I gave you were false but there is a reason to that. The thing is that there is a demon in this village that needs to be erased from this world, and every time I sent a request to the magic council they would always rejected. That is the reason why I invented that story, so that someone could help us get rid of that demon." The man then bowed down in front of her, confusing Ryuzetsu slightly. "Please I bet of you, kill that demon…"

Ryuzetsu remained silent before speaking. "I'm sorry to say this but I can't help you at this point." Deep inside, she really wanted this village since she was already here; however it was against the rule to accept a job that wasn't officially approved by the council.

With that being said, Ryuzetsu waited for few seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry to say this but I can't help you at this point." Deep inside, she really wanted to help this village out of pity since she was already here however it was against the rule to accept a job that wasn't approved by the magic council. With that being said, Ryuzetsu started to walk away-only to feel a grasp on her left leg.  
The whitehead grunted annoyingly at that and looked down at the man at her feet. "Please kill this bastard of a demon. He already severely hurt few villagers, who know what he will do next?!"

Unfortunately for him, Ryuzetsu wasn't having any of it; she broke the man's hold on her and kept on marching toward the exit. The man's respectable behavior immediately turned into an aggressive one, and he started insulting her, startling the white haired wizard slightly. Despite all the insults thrown at her, Ryuzetsu paid no mind to it and exited the mansion.

"I should stay here a little before heading back to the guild…" Ryuzetsu thought to herself, as she walked in the street, thinking about her job.

* * *

"Get the fuck outta here! You damn demon!" a shop owner shouted, pushing a young teenager out. The boy fell on the floor and stared angrily at the shop owner.

"Screw you! I will definitely get you back for that one!" shouted the teenage boy.

His name was Naruto. He was a teenager with blond spiky hair and blue cerulean eyes. He had a white shirt with two orange stripes on the shoulders, and was also wearing black pants with blue sandals.

"Outta my sight demon!" he growled.

"Yeah! Get out demon!"

"Kill him!"

"Die demon!"

"We hate you bastard!" supportive shouts came from the crowd where Naruto was. Naruto looked at the crowd surrounding him. Few of them approached him in attempt to beat him to death but were discouraged by the menacing glare he threw them. He was, despite his appearance, a demon.

He quickly got up and jumped on the shop's roof running away.

"Fucking demon… I hope he dies." The owner stated before returning into his shop.

He hated them. He hated them just as much as they hated him. He hated his village and its people for treating him like a demon. Moreover, he hated this world, and even himself. And all that, because of a stupid demon sealed inside of him.

He ran, and ran even faster, barely noticing his vision becoming blurry. It wasn't until he stopped on his way did he realized that he was fully crying. "Fuck!" he cursed aloud as he wiped his tears. _"Must not cry! I must be strong!"_ he thought as he erased the last remaining tears in his eyes.

After ten minutes of running away, Naruto finally made it home. It was a small shelter on a tree made of possibly everything included tree branches that acted as a roof. It was in a terrible state and barely holding. Naruto entered the house and immediately shut the door behind him and headed straight to his bed, a damaged matrass. He lied there for a while thinking about his miserable life ever since he was born.

" **Destroy every single one of them…"** A demonic voice said inside his mind.

Naruto groaned slightly at the familiar voice, it was the Kyuubi's voice again. "Leave me alone!" he wasn't in the mood at the moment to listen to the Kyuubi's taunts, let alone hear his voice. Right now, he wanted nothing more but a good rest. He needed to be in perfect shape if the wizard they hired ever appeared to kill him.

" **Rip their hearts. Make them pay for all the sufferings they've caused you."** The demon continued with further taunts.

Naruto sat up and let out another groan. "If anything, I would say it's your fault that people hate me. If you weren't sealed inside of me, none of those would have happened in the first place!"

" **Even so, it doesn't change the fact that they made you suff-"**

"Shut up already! I'm tired of listening to you all the time!" Naruto shouted, cutting off the voice with his own.

" **Pathetic, Naïve! I told you already, let yourself be guide by your hatred…"** Kyuubi trailed off before leaving his container alone.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Nothing here as well." Ryuzetsu thought to herself.

She had been wandering around the village, searching for any clues about the demon, yet she could not find anything. _"I guess I will return to the guild then."_

Just when she was going to leave, a woman approached her…

"Wizard-san! We saw the demon! Please help us get rid of him!" she shouted, causing Ryuzetsu to slightly lean back.

"Eh?" was all Ryuzetsu said as a response.

The woman was in a hurry so she immediately took Ryuzetsu's arm and started leading her where the demon had been seen. Seeing the panicked expression on the woman's face, Ryuzetsu freed her arm and ran ahead. "I will be going ahead!"

The woman nodded as she continued hurrying. "Please help us eliminate him."

"I'll see what I can do." Ryuzetsu replied and sped up even faster. _"Let's see what this demon looks like…"_

After a short while, Ryuzetsu made it to the place where the demon was last seen, it was a small commercial place. A lot of people were gathered together in front of a grocery shop. "What's going on here?" Ryuzetsu asked aloud as she walked through the crowd.

"The demon was here about five minutes ago." someone said.

"Damn it we should have killed him!"

"Are you nut?! Didn't you see those bloody eyes of his?! He would have killed all of us if we had tried anything!"

Ryuzetsu got out of the crowd and was now standing in front of the store with the owner of the place was in front of her. Ryuzetsu moved forward and introduced herself. "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail, I was sent here to take care of this matter. Can you please tell me about that demon you all speak of with so much hatred?"

"You must be the wizard our leader must have talked about."

"Indeed, now will you speak?" Ryuzetsu asked, though it was obviously more like a statement than a question to everyone who could hear it.

"Well… The demon is actually disguising himself as a teenager around your age. His name is Naruto from what I heard. He has blond hair and three weird whiskers on both cheeks. He had been around for a very long time. Sometimes, he would roam around here and try to steal our food, in which he succeeds all the time. However, I was able to catch him and kick him out of the store. After that, we tried to get rid of him but we failed. He turned into his demonic form before escaping."

"I see… Do you have any idea on where he could be?" Ryuzetsu asked right away.

"I have no idea, and I don't even care." He replied.

"I know where he lives! I followed him once!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Ryuzetsu turned to face the crowd of people behind her. "Care to tell me where he lives?!" she asked.

"He lives in the forest right outside the village, at the top of the tallest tree!"

"Thank you! I will take my leave now!" Ryuzetsu nodded, and jumped on the roof of the grocery store.

"Be careful out there! And make sure to get rid of him for good!" the villagers shouted at once.

* * *

Listening to whatever she was told, Ryuzetsu got out of the village and headed straight towards the forest. Her eyes widened widely when the calm atmosphere shifted into a dark one. She then stopped in order to see where the dark pressure was emanating from. _"It's from up there…"_ She thought warily as she jumped higher from branches to another. The higher she climbed and the more she was able to see what appeared to be a small house. _"That must be-"_

Ryuzetsu moved to the left in a fast motion, avoiding three sharp branches directed at her. _"Traps!"_ Another trap was launched at her, this time it was multiples blades. Though, she avoided everything with ease just like the previous one. _"Cheap tricks like that won't do."_ She smirked at herself.

Her smirk quickly left her face when she saw a person coming at her at full speed. A blond teenager about her age, possessing six whiskers on his face… There was no mistake… It was undoubtedly the 'demon' everyone mentioned.

Not even a second moment, she ducked under a powerful kick, her eyes widening at the vicious wind that passed over her head. If a kick like that would have landed, she highly doubted she would've been able to able to wake up for days. Hell, it probably would have ripped her head off. The blond newcomer continued his punches and kicks without even giving her time to counter. _"I need to fight back."_ thought Ryuzetsu as she kept dodging every single blows coming from the guy.

Ryuzetsu focused her magic power into her right leg and sent a blazing kick at him, smiling slightly when this one took a step backward. Ryuzetsu took the chance of the little gap separating them to ask the reason why he attacked her without any call. "Why are you suddenly attacking me?! What are-?!"

Without giving Ryuzetsu time to add another word, the blond dashed at her in milliseconds. He launched limb after limb at the off-balance whitehead, forcing her to back up lest she'd be knocked to the ground by his powerful attacks. With each punch or kick he threw at her, she could literally feel the wind pass by her.

Ryuzetsu jumped back, retreating from him and inhaled deeply as she concentrated magic into her mouth to cast her spell. **"Lava Drag-"** She immediately stopped when she remembered they were in a forest at the moment. The last thing she wanted to do was to burn an entire forest because of her spell.

"In that case! **Lava Dragon's Comet Fist!"** She exclaimed as her arm was now covered with lava.

Her eyes widened in shock when her assailant imitated the same move, but unlike her, his fist was filled in a dark purple magic energy. Their fists collided, causing the air around them to pulse violently. _"Who is he?!"_ She wondered, as she saw him backing away from her to prepare his next move. Ryuzetsu did the same and moved away as well. _"If I use that move I don't think it would cause anything troublesome."_ She joined both her hands, casting her magic as she quickly scanned the area around her. **"Lava Dragon's Demon Lantern!"**

Ryuzetsu conjured up many spheres of fire in her stretched up hand and then threw it at her opponent. The spheres were adorned by a figure to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Her spell was fired at him in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area.

Naruto grunted and evaded all the fireballs thrown at him. When he regained his composure, Ryuzetsu rushed at him very fast and then sent him a round kick on his face. Without slowing down even for a second, she gripped his leg and spun him couple times before sending him crashing against a tree.

" _Looks like he can still go…"_ Ryuzetsu watched him get up as she landed on one of the tree's branches. "Stop now, what are your reasons to attack me out of nowhere?!"

The blond teenager did not respond but instead took a fighting stance. Ryuzetsu cursed mentally at herself, seeing how he was unwilling to listen to her. "Looks like I will have to defeat you to make you talk!"

Ryuzetsu rushed at him with her fists coated in lava. When she was close enough, she sent a punch which was easily dodged from him. In a second, Ryuzetsu shifted to his left and kicked him, however it was also parried. She then twirled herself into a spinning couch and kicked one of his legs, causing him to lose balance and tripped backward. Without letting him time to regain his composure, Ryuzetsu jumped in the air and kicked him. The blond quickly responded, and jabbed her in the ribs.

Ryuzetsu let out a small cry of pain and jumped back. However the blond was not going to let her back away even just for a little bit so he rushed at her, creating a dark ball of magic energy with a dark blue lacing in the meantime. Ryuzetsu's eyes widened widely at the large amount of magic power coming from her opponent's spell. His spell was filled with so much magic power that even the air around it was distorted.

" **Rasengan!"** he shouted and threw his arm forward once he was close enough.

Knowing that she could not get away from that, she did the only thing she could think of. She tackled him.

"What?!" Naruto uttered aloud, as he lost focus on his spell, causing it to vanish instantly.

Ryuzetsu was not sitting on top of him as he lied on the ground, pinned by her. She felt him struggling so she decided to cast a simple spell to bind him. Lava came out of her mouth and was shot at both his arm, the lava quickly took a solid form and made him unable to move.

"Well, that was close." She mumbled to herself as she let out a small smile. "So… Who are you?"

"Why should I answer you?!" he grunted out as he kept trying to break free.

"Don't bother, you will not break free as long as I'm pouring my magic on it." Ryuzetsu spoke up.

"I can easily get out." He smirked at her as he focused all his magic power into breaking her magic. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ryuzetsu watched in surprise as he broke free. She would have never thought that someone would be able to do such thing. It made her realized that whoever she was up against was not someone ordinary. "Why are you attacking the village?!"

"You mean why you guys are attacking me!" Naruto roared back and threw a kick at her. Ryuzetsu avoided his kick and responded with one of her own. Naruto jumped in the air and brought his leg down in attempt to stamp on her extended leg. Noticing what he was up to, Ryuzetsu spun on herself and kicked him in the head with her other leg. Naruto grunted and the two of them engaged once more into a fight of fists. As they fought, Ryuzetsu constantly found herself disturbed at what he just told her, causing her to be mostly on the defensive.

' _You mean why you guys are attacking me!'_

The way he said it… It sounded almost as if he was the victim… And if it was the case then she would need to end this fight this instant so that she could question him on it.

"I don't know what it is with you but I want you to leave the village out of it." Ryuzetsu stated as she caught his arm and threw him over her shoulders.

"This is none of your business!" he yelled out as he concentrated a lot of magic power in order to recreate the exact same spell he did earlier. In a second, Ryuzetsu rushed at him and delivered a blazing kick at him. Naruto moved back slightly, allowing time to finish his spell.

" _I can't allow that thing to hit me…_ _ **Lava Dragon's-"**_ she crouched, focusing all her magic power as she enveloped herself in a cloak of lava.

" **Rush!"** Ryuzetsu dashed forward and strike him in the stomach before he could even attack her. "Guahhhhhhhhhhh!" The impact against her and Naruto was so strong that Naruto was sent flying away.

"This is over…" Ryuzetsu panted heavily as she watched her opponent defeated crashed against a tree.

Seeing him unable to fight back anymore as he lied against the tree, Ryuzetsu jumped over to him. She walked carefully to him, in case he might try anything, though she doubted.

"Hmmm… Let's see…" Ryuzetsu wondered out loud as she got into a thinking pose. Her face lightened up slightly when she finally decided which question to ask. "What do you want with humans, demon?"

Her question was quickly answered with a glare coming from him. Ryuzetsu stepped backward a little bit from the look he was sending her. The look in his eyes was really imitating, not because he was doing it so, but rather because his blue eyes changed in color. The color of his eyes was now painted in crimson, a very dark one just like the color of blood. _"What is this?!"_ Ryuzetsu thought in panic as she felt an immense magic power coming from him. It was overwhelming and at the same time… evil. Ryuzetsu reflexively pulled out a dagger out of the pouches and held it front of her in a defensive manner. "You-"

"If you're gonna kill me then do it quick… please." Naruto said in a sad voice, much to her disbelief.

" _Why is his voice bearing so much sadness…"_ Ryuzetsu approached him slowly, still on guard with her dagger in front of her in case he was plotting something. "There is no need for me to kill you." She said to him.

"But you were ordered to kill me weren't you?!" Naruto shouted, finding hard to believe her words. He wasn't going to be fooled by her and then be killed. He knew already she was the wizard the leader of the village requested, and if she was here, then it could only mean that she had gladly accepted to get rid of him.

"So you know of my arrival huh… it's the reason why you attacked me, so that I could not harm you?" Ryuzetsu asked him. He turned his face away from her, not wanting to answer her; however this gesture was more than necessary to answer her question.

"Listen, I didn't come to find you because I was ordered to, in fact I even denied the job I was requested. I came here for a different reason. I came to see what kind of demon you were. Back at the village they told me that you've harmed several villagers already, I couldn't let that go so I decided to come here in order to put a stop to it, that's all. I'm not here to kill you but just to make you stop all that."

"Lies! You're the same as the others, you all see me as a demon! I'm fucking human just like everyone else! I hate you all!" he shouted as tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's clear to my eyes that you're human, but who tells me that you're just not a demon disguising as a human…" she said warily, though she was starting to believe him.

"It's just like I thought, this world rejects me… then I shall reject everything in this world as well… It's just like the Kyub-" he couldn't finish as Ryuzetsu cut him off.

"I'm not rejecting you. I'm just trying to stop you from harming people any further." Ryuzetsu commented, much to his annoyance.

"Of course, I've harmed some of the villagers! But it was because they were the ones who attacked me first! The ones that constantly try to kill me just because they think I'm a demon! I was defending myself the whole time!"

At that, Ryuzetsu narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Thinking of it, what he was saying could actually make sense now that she thought about it. When she was in the village, everyone spoke about him with so much hatred to the point they even wished him dead so badly! She wanted to believe it was only because he harmed them in any possible ways, but it was in fact just more like… malice.

"What you might say could be possible but you're still the one who attacked me first." Ryuzetsu stated.

"What did you want me to do?! Wait sagely in my house and wait for you to kill me?!" He shouted in response.

"I won't repeat myself, I did not come here to kill you!" Ryuzetsu grunted, slightly annoyed. "It's just a misunderstanding. I thought you were a demon and you thought I was here to kill you, these believes of ours is what lead us to clash together."

"I don't give a fuck… just leave me alone and return to where you come from!" he exclaimed.

"I can't do that." Ryuzetsu trailed off.

"Why?!" he asked.

"If I leave you will surely try to steal from the village again." Ryuzetsu replied.

"Of course I will! I need to steal to feed myself dumbass! By the way, I don't give a shit about them! I only live for myself and nobody else!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Living for yourself huh… what a pity…" Ryuzetsu mumbled lowly before sitting crossed legged next to him. "You're so hopeless… You don't know the true value of life." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, letting her continue.

"You're just a person lost who can't identify who they are, and what your life means. And it's exactly because of this, that you want to reject everything so you won't have to suffer. All these causes you to believe the world is cruel. Listen carefully! If you keep this way of living you will just make things worse for you. You need to learn how to live and stop relying on yourself!" Naruto was lost at words, he couldn't even form a sentence nor could he even make a sound.

"And if you do change and you're willing to move forward… then you will see that living isn't as bad as it is." She smirked at him.

"What is your name…" he finally mumbled in a low voice as he sat up.

"Ryuzetsu… Ryuzetsu from Fairy tail." She said, her voice filled with pride as she pronounced the name of her guild.

"I see…" was all he said.

"What's yours?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki…" he answered.

"Well, I guess I can go now with peace in my mind. Farewell Uzumaki." She looked back at him. "Once you go back to where ya' come from I will start again!" he scoffed and turned his head away from her.

"No you won't." Ryuzetsu smiled and jumped down.

When she was out of sight, Naruto walked forward and looked down where she jumped. "Ryuzetsu…"

* * *

Ryuzetsu smiled at herself as she ran back toward the village. She felt very proud of herself for saving a village, but mostly for having been able to change someone from doing wrong. Now that everything was solved she could finally go home without having to worries about anything. No, actually, it wasn't over yet. She still needed to deal with the leader of the village, for harming and ordering her to get rid of Naruto.

After entering the village, Ryuzetsu rushed toward the leader's mansion and kicked the door open. "I'm back!"

"Who is there?!" the mansion's owner shouted. "Why are you showing your ugly face here again?!"

Ryuzetsu walked toward him, ignoring his question. "Why are you here?! I will not repeat myself!"

The white haired wizard sighed as she walked past him. "I finished the job. The 'demon' will not interact with the village ever again." With that being said, the man quickly changed his attitude and grabbed her hand with his. "Thank you very much, forget everything I said before, you're our savior."

Ryuzetsu harshly moved her hands away from his, finding his change in behavior and the way he dared to touch her very disgusting. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't do it for you." She stated.

"It doesn't matter, as long as that damn _thing_ is gone, it's all that matters." He quickly replied, forcing a smile on his face. "Here is your reward!" he pulled out a small bag of jewel from his coat and handed it to her. He was truly confused when Ryuzetsu refused it.

"I will not take any money from people like you." Ryuzetsu stared at him boringly.

"What are you talk-" he started but was soon interrupted.

"I heard everything from the 'demon' you all mention. He told me that you and the entire village were the one trying to kill him. Accepting money from a corrupted man like you won't make me any better than you."

"And you believe the word of this evil being?!" he roared.

"Please don't misunderstand. I'm not choosing to believe him but from what I've seen, what he said might as well be the truth." She silenced him with a flaming fist. "Listen, if you don't want to be arrested by the council from ordering someone's death then you better not get involved with him ever again. Because if you do, I will make sure you all get arrested, and also… I will not stop Naruto if he decides to end your life." She stated and left the mansion, leaving the man frightened.

'It's actually pretty late to return home." Ryuzetsu thought as she looked at the sunset. "I guess I will find a hotel to spend the night and go back home tomorrow." With that being said, she set off to find a place to rest for the night.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

The trail leading to Fairy Tail , her home, was deathly quiet as she walked by the forest where she met Naruto Uzumaki. She walked slowly, eyes darkened with fatigue. It was clearly visible that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the day before. "My, my, I have a long way before me..."

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouted her name.

She turned around, and was met by the sight of Naruto running toward her. "What are you doing here?" she titled her head to the side in a confused expression.

"After everything you told me yesterday I realized that you were right… There are a lot of things I don't know about this world… or should I say about myself… That is why that I've decided to follow you! I'm interested in how you can endure, and keep living in this cruel world. So let me follow you until I find a purpose to my existence!" Naruto bowed at her, much to her surprise.

Ryuzetsu thought about it a little and then smiled warmly at him. She was glad to see that he was willing to move forward with his life. "Okay, you can come with me."

"Thank you, Ryuzetsu." Naruto lips twitched upward into a small smile.

Naruto followed Ryuzetsu down the path leading to a large city, a cheerful skip in his step.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of Forgotten Tale. I wanted to do a One Shot at first but then I thought that I might as well make it a story.**

 **The story might be a little confusing at this point but please stick with me and give it a shot. I promise you the story will be great and things will be more developed as the story goes on. I will try my hardest to make this story great and enjoyable to everyone!**

 **For those that don't know who Ryuzetsu is, she is the female character from Naruto Shippuden Movie: Blood Prison.**

 **Naruto and Ryuzetsu will be the main characters in this story so far. They are both born in Fairy Tail's Universe.**

 **I know Naruto might have appeared weak but he isn't at all. I will give you a hint, he is currently still weaker than Ryuzetsu, but his magic power is much higher than hers. As the story goes on Naruto will get much stronger.**

 **I don't know if I should make Naruto paired up with anybody at this point, but if you guys have any suggestions on pairings please review it, I will be more than glad to have a look at it. (Please no overused pairings like you know... There's plenty of girls in Fairy Tail manga!)**

 **(Naruto and Ryuzetsu will be the only characters from the Naruto universe)**

 **Have a look at the image cover of the story, it was done by me! (My profile picture too)**

 **Please leave a Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
